gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
No Rest for the Virtuous
Why was Yunica trying to arrest me right when Hekseville needed me the most? What was the military thinking? Yunica was more machine than person. Her heart wasn't even human. Well, there was no way I was going to go along quietly, but what could I do without Dusty? Poor Dusty got sucked into that machine of Yunica's, and I was trapped... No Rest for the Virtuous is the twenty-first and final episode of Gravity Rush. Summary ...Yunica suddenly finds the Sea Anemone directly behind her, ready to blow her out of the sky, when a freed Kat flies in to save her. Though she remains defiant breaking military protocols, Yunica allows Kat to fight the Anemone while she activates her repair systems. Kat cannot find a way to even put a dent in the Anemone's outer shell, until Yunica uses her cannon to blow one of its panels off to reveal a core. Kat notices that the core is the same one as the Nevi's, coming to the frightening realisation that Nevi energy is the power source. With the Anemone out of control, Kat tries to stop the weapon from destroying Hekseville, focusing on the exposed core. Soon, the weapon attaches itself to Vendecentre's clock tower, at which point Gade is disgusted that the government even dared to try to control the Nevi, and he tells Kat to launch an attack against him, which allows Raven and the Ark to cross back into Hekseville from the void she was in. The Ark's flight path knocks the Anemone off of the clock tower. Adreaux informs D'nelica that control over the weapon is totally gone, and he insists on initiating the self destruct sequence. The self-destruct sequence is initiated, but this only gives the town 5 minutes to evacuate, and Kat does everything she can to stop the weapon. Eventually, Yunica's systems are fully repaired and operational, so she and Raven step in to lend Kat some assistance. Raven orders Kat to lure the Anemone to her so she can immobilise it so Kat can damage it, and Yunica orders the same so she can damage the Anemone herself with her cannon. Soon, Raven and Yunica pin the Anemone to the outer wall of the clock tower, so that Kat can finish it off by transforming into a panther, carrying the Anemone away from the city centre as the weapon explodes, and Kat is heralded as the town's hero. Gameplay Once you regain control over Kat, hit the Anemone a few times to trigger the next cutscene in which Sea Wasp will shoot a panel off the Anemone to expose a core. You will then be limited by time to stop the weapon before it destroys the city. Keep on attacking it until Gade intervenes and instructs you to perform a finishing move on him. Next, you will have 5 minutes to stop the Sea Anemone from self destructing, but will have help from both Yunica and Raven. By luring the Anemone towards them; *Raven will use her High Pressure attack to stop the weapon in its tracks, allowing you to damage it. *Yunica will shoot it and deal a sizeable amount of damage herself. Once you get its health down to zero, finish it off as you would with any other boss. You have now completed the campaign of Gravity Rush. Congratulations! Videos Gravity Rush - FINALE Episode 21 - No Rest For the Virtuous-0 Gravity Rush Remastered - Walkthrough - Episode 21 - No Rest for the Virtuous Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush